The World Spins Madly On
by cellardoor
Summary: Tommy wakes up to find himself alone. Without her with him, his life has come to standstill while the rest of the world continues to spin madly on. He reflects on their relationship, where she has gone and if she will come back. Tommy and Jude. Oneshot.


**AN: Based off the song "The World Spins Madly On" (Hence the Title) by The Weepies. I'm trying for something a little more light than I normally do. It wasn't easy.**

**Enjoy.**

The sun was just beginning to illuminate the atmosphere when the birds outside his window began twittering. Begging for their mother to return and feed them, he shifted his head against the pillow, at least they knew someone was coming back to care for them.

He drew the comforter tighter over him, the coolness from the window sweeping over his head and running its arctic fingers through his hair. He shivered as a chill was sent across his body, tucking his feet tighter under the blanket, his eyes still too heavy to open.

Shifting in and out of consciousness, the sun finally rose into the now sapphire sky, shining downward upon the world, transferring radiance into his bedroom and into his life.

He twisted onto his back, opening his eyes to intently gaze at the standardized ceiling. Tilting his head he turned to his right, where the bed lingered untouched. No indentation in the pillow, the comforter still intact. He expected his casket to look comparable, only his bitter departed corpse resting soothingly athwart the silk cream pillow and sheets. People taking time off work to pay their last respects—say their goodbyes, get one final glimpse at dear old Tommy Q, pray that he rest in peace, he speculated if she would come.

Abruptly his head began to pound. He lay motionless in bed. Rigid as a corpse, wishing he was one. Rapidly her face filled his every thought, the way she moved her body, the way she laughed at his jokes, the way she looked at him with love written all over her heart.

_They had been together for eight months now, but he still couldn't get it through his head that she was essentially his. He had yet to grasp the concept that he could hug her whenever he wanted no longer having to justify it, that he could kiss her whenever he wanted without worrying what people would think, he could steal extra glances without having to be concerned that someone would see. All the lingering touches and stolen moments now belonged to him. She was his and only his. _

_He turned over in bed, her head rested tenderly on the pillow next to his, her porcelain skin so soft and silky, he was fearful that if he woke her, she would shatter into a million pieces. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, like she didn't have a worry in the world. _

_He brought his hand up and lightly tucked her hair behind her ear. She shifted at the tenderness of his touch, a slight moan escaping her mouth._

_"Tommy?" she evenly mumbled under her breath, her eyes still closed._

_"Morning beautiful," he leaned over and kissed her nose before rubbing it with his own._

_She opened her eyes, examining his beautiful features she beamed and stretched her tranquil body. _

_"Its morning already?" she burrowed closer to him, rubbing up against his chest to keep warm. _

_"It's theoretically early afternoon," she felt him shrug as he wrapped her in his embrace, entangling his feet with hers under the sallow sheet they were both tied up in._

_"You mean I missed breakfast?" She implied despondently while looking up at him._

_"You missed breakfast."_

_"But it was continental, they had those tiny croissants that I love and donuts galore, along with every cereal flavor conceivable in those amazing little baby boxes, perfect for sticking in your pockets to sneak back to the room and eat at a later time."_

_She felt his body vibrate as he laughed at what was apparently a very devastating instant for Jude._

_"I'm really sorry, maybe tomorrow."_

_"Tomorrow? That's like 24 hours away—do you know how long 24 hours is?"_

_"1,440 minutes?" he answered, there was an elongated stillness before he spoke up again, "86,400 seconds?"_

_She sighed heavily against him, "Funny."_

_"I think I can help make the time pass," grabbing the sheet he swiftly moved himself so he was balanced above her. The white sheet rained down upon them, fluttering against the imperceptible air. _

_She giggled up at him, "Maybe…"_

_The broadest smile played across his face as he leaned down to kiss her, his body relaxed peacefully on top of hers while he kissed her neck._

_She reached behind him, removing the sheet from around their heads, letting the sun shed light on his angel like features. _

_He brought his mouth back to hers—she returned the kiss, pressing her body determinedly against his, the dankness of their mouths melting together as one. _

_"I love you Jude" he whispered through rogue kisses._

_"You better," she smiled against his lips, letting him distract her from the rest of the world that she was hiding from._

He shook his head, ridding the memory from his mind. It hurt to remember her—it was so much easier to hate her than go on loving her. But he couldn't stop. He thought of where she had vanished to, who she was with. He thought of her and where she had gone, while he let the world spin madly on.

His days were drowned by the reminiscences of her. Had he only kept his promises she would be here by his side. But she knew, like he did, that they were only words to persuade her to stay. Ultimately though, when promises are broken, it hurts more than essentially leaving the one you love.

_She stirred the sauce on the stove one more time before she took a seat at the table set for two again. The candle in the center was melted half way down, the pasta was cold, the salad was soggy, and the bread was hard. _

_She dropped her head into her hands—all of her hard work had gone to waste. He had promised to be there three hours ago, instead she sat in their vacant apartment, tears now streaming down her face._

_She heard footsteps coming down the foyer outside their front door. His keys jingled as he fixed them in the door, not knowing it was already unlocked. _

_He sauntered through the threshold, "Jude," he looked up at her._

_She didn't look at him, she just shook her head and she stood up to begin cleaning up her mess. _

_"Jude," he pleaded again._

_"I don't want to hear your excuses," she grabbed the soap from under the sink and began to scour the first pot._

_He was hushed as he stood motionless by the front door watching her, her back shuddering from the tears that were falling._

_"You said that you would be here, that you wouldn't miss this for the world," she turned to look up at him, "I've been sitting here for three hours Tommy, three hours."_

_"Jude I am so sorry," he took a step forward, never taking his eyes off her. Her face grew unyielding as he moved closer and he stopped, "It will never happen again, I promise."_

_"That is what you always say," she sighed, returning to the dishes._

_"This time I mean it," he gradually made his way towards her, "I never meant to neglect tonight, its just… some things came up at the studio. But I promise to be here for you, I want to start this over and make the world brand new and take the time for you," He reached out and touched her shoulder._

_She turned around, he was now positioned right in front of her, "You really mean that?" she looked up at him through wet tears._

_"I really mean that."_

_"It has to change Tommy, because I don't know how much more I can keep setting myself up for disappointment."_

_"I know," he reached out and pulled her tight to his chest, his arms incasing her petite body, she responded by wrapping her own arms around him, "Happy anniversary Jude," he let go of her, stepping back as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her._

_"What is this?" she asked while unfolding the paper._

_"It's a vacation, your choice, anywhere in the world, just the two of us," he beamed._

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing her lips up to his, he leaned into her, pressing her back against the kitchen counter, she responded by pushing back against him, causing them to shift before breaking apart. _

_She took his hand while leading him into the bedroom, completely forgetting all the broken promises that had consumed their relationship._

He turned onto his side while he contemplated all the memories they had made. All the promises that remained broken, sadly he got lost and slept right through the dawn. He realized now that vowing to change the world was an impossible task seeing as how he couldn't even change himself.

He sat up in bed, his feet finally touching the cool hardwood floor underneath him. He stood up and walked to the window sill. He had let the day go by—he watched the stars in the sinister night sky as they glistened down upon the world helping to steer people where to go.

_The door was already open when he made it home that night. It creaked faintly as he made his way into the hallow apartment._

_He glanced to his left and then to his right, where she was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed, her foot bouncing up and down, her arms folded across her chest. _

_She stood up and approached him, stopping just short of touching him. Her eyes became glossy and the tears fell over the brim and down her cheeks. _

_He looked at her, he didn't need to ask anything, he already knew. The change never came, the promises left fragmentary, he could try to explain, but he knew they were passed that. She was leaving and he had no choice but to let her go._

_She stood up on her tip-toes and laid a gentle kiss on his lips, her hand swiped the side of his face, the familiarity so comforting. _

_She stepped back to look at him again, heart ache was written across his face as the tears began to build up in his eyes as well. He nodded his head in understanding as she backed up and exited through the door, leaving it open. _

The whole world was moving and yet without her in his life he was standing still. He walked back to bed, once again preparing himself for a long cold lonely night.

The day was now over, he had woke up and wished that he was dead with an aching in his head he lay motionless in bed. The night is here and the day is gone, while the world spins madly on. He was imagining her, where she had gone and who she was with, when suddenly headlights passed through his window.

He stood up and walked back to his window, in his driveway sat a taxi. He watched intently as he wasn't expecting anyone, and that's when he saw her. She emerged from the vehicle, suitcases in both hands. She looked up at him standing in his window and shrugged.

He ran down the stairs and out into the drive way.

"Jude," he confirmed, keeping distance between them.

"I'm sorry Tommy," she set her belongings down and rushed into his arms.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," he kissed the top of her head.

She snuggled up against him, feeling safe once again with his arms wrapped tightly around her, "I love you Tommy."

"You better," he smiled down at her, lost in the moment with broken promises, while the rest of the world spins madly on.


End file.
